


How was your day at the office?

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Ian comes home to his man after a long day at work





	How was your day at the office?

"Hey" Ian said, making his way into their bedroom and pushing the door shut behind him. "Hey" Mickey said looking up from his phone and reaching out for him, "c'mere". Ian went to him, kneeling in front of him on the bed and pulling him in for a kiss. Mickey’s body melted into his as he opened his mouth response, deepening the kiss and reaching back to grip his nape as Ian wrapped his arms around his waist, letting his hands slide down to cup his ass. He pulled away suddenly smirking. "How was your day at the office?" He joked.

Mickey rolled his eyes "fuck off" he said with no bite behind it, "same shit different day." "What pimping whores losing its gusto?" Ian teased. "You're the only whore I'm interested in" Mickey said lowly, leaning in to kiss him again. Ian smiled through the kiss before pushing Mickey down on his back beneath him and giving him a challenging look. "Is that right? You sure you wanna talk to me like that young man?" Mickey raised his eyebrows challenging right back. "What you gonna do about it, tough guy?" He asked.

"Oh I'll show you what" Ian said sternly, dropping his body back onto Mickey’s and taking his lips up in a biting kiss, sucking and biting his way down his jaw and into his neck, Mickey panted, hand tangled in Ian's hair as their hips and crotches ground together, both already hard. Ian sat up suddenly pulling Mickey with him and yanked the shirt over his head, his own following suit and he bit down on his earlobe, slipping his hands into the back of his pants and boxers to squeeze his ass cheeks roughly as he whispered, "teach you what happens to boys who talk back" Mickey keened into him, already farther along than was dignified as he whimpered in response. "Please Daddy show me".

Ian grabbed his hair roughly and forced his mouth onto his, sucking his lips and tongue into a biting kiss before pushing his head down against his own chest. Mickey wasted no time working his way down Ian's body, kissing and sucking, pulling down his work pants and boxers until Ian shuffled them off at the knee and his hard cock sprang free in mickeys face. Ian smirked, slapping it against Mickey’s waiting tongue a few times before finally pushing it between his lips. Mickey took him greedily, slurping as he tightened his lips around the head and made his way down, massaging his balls with one hand while the other jerked what he couldn't yet fit in his mouth. "That's it baby, there's Daddy's good boy" Ian praised, running a hand through his hair as mickeys throat relaxed to take the rest of him. "Not so mouthy with my cock in your mouth are you?"

Mickey hummed around him, looking up at him innocently through his eyelashes and working him back and forth on his tongue. Ian leaned his head back and closed his eyes, groaning as he enjoyed mickeys mouth for a few minutes before he pulled him off roughly by the hair and pushed him onto his back. Ian licked his way down his body, stopping to bite his nipples and suck at his navel before getting to his pants and undoing them, pulling them along with his boxers down and off. He ran his tongue down Mickey’s shaft and flicked his tongue against the head twice, eyes meeting his own in a lustful stare as he sucked him down. Mickey whined and pushed his hips up, but Ian held them down as he began to fuck his mouth on Mickey’s cock. He lost himself in the tight heat of Ian's mouth, so much so that he jumped in surprised when he felt Ian's wet finger tip breach his hole.

"I'm sorry baby Daddy cheated" Ian chuckled, pulling off and kissing the tip of his dick "yeah you cheated, fucker" Mickey shot back "Watch it" Ian warned shoving his finger the rest of the way in and crooking it to meet his prostate, Mickey let out a gasp and thrust himself up onto Ian's finger, rocking for a moment. "You like that huh mick? You gonna fuck yourself on Daddy's finger?"

Mickey nodded brazenly, somehow managing to flip over and arch his back with Ian's finger still buried in his ass, "yeah good boy want another?" Ian cooed, thrusting it slowly in and out. Mickey nodded again and shoved himself back to meet the second finger that Ian pushed into him as he spread his asscheek aside with his other hand and teased his tongue against his rim. Mickey moaned through his bitten lip as Ian scissored him, moving back to meet every thrust until Ian pulled his fingers out and covered his hole with his mouth, he buried his face in Mickey’s ass, tongue fucking him roughly. He slid his hands up over his round behind, squeezing his cheeks and digging his nails into them before giving them a hard slap with his palms.

Mickey yelped in surprise as the hand that had been fingering him continued its route up his hips and sides, stopping to tweak a nipple harshly before moving up to slide those two fingers into his mouth. Mickey sucked on them hard without a second thought, swirling his tongue and moaning around them. "Atta boy, You like the way it tastes don't you?" Ian breathed against his ass. Mickey only moaned in response and continued to suck. "Yeah, Daddy likes it too." He continued to eat Mickey like a pie, sucking at his hole and running his tongue up his inner cheeks before plunging it roughly back into him, he did this repeatedly, delivering several hard slaps to his ass before returning his fingers to finish prepping him.

Mickey screamed and shoved his ass back on Ian's face. "C'mon Gallagher hurry the fuck up" he finally huffed, thrusting back with all his force. Ian gave a sharp bite to his left cheek, making him cry out. "Use your words Baby" Ian said sternly, "tell Daddy what you want" "Ugh! Please Daddy! fuck me!" Mickey whimpered "I've been a good boy I swear!" Ian chuckled as he removed his fingers and licked and kissed his way up Mickey’s body, firmly gripping him at the base of his skull and biting down on the side of his neck, then kissing the spot. He rubbed his dick against Mickey’s entrance and pushed in the tip. "Fuck!" Mickey cursed, panting and thrusting his hips back for more of Ian "what do you say"? He prompted and Mickey cried out. "Pound me Daddy please!"

Ian slid into him easily and began to thrust at a steady pace. "Daddy's gonna fuck you hard" he promised. "Cum inside you and clean you up with my tongue, would you like that Mikhailo?" He asked, gripping Mickey’s hip while still tightly holding his hair. Mickey whimpered and nodded, biting his lip as Ian picked up the pace, slamming into him and pulling him back against each thrust. Mickey cried out and bucked beneath him, dropping his torso to the bed and pushing his ass up, "spank me" he breathed "please Daddy I need it."

Ian continued to fuck into him, squeezing his cheek before raising his hand and bringing it down in a sharp swat on his lover's backside. "That what you want little boy? You want daddy to spank you?" He asked and Mickey arched and moaned "yes Daddy please spank my ass." Ian did it again and again, slapping his bouncing cheeks as he kept his hold on his hair and pounded into him from behind.

Mickey gave as good as he got, meeting him thrust for thrust and crying out his lovers name as his climax drew nearer. "You're close aren't you?" Ian said, dropping his body over Mickey’s and thrusting into him with all his weight, skin of his thighs slapping deliciously against Mickey’s red cheeks. "So fuckin close god fuckin damnit!" Mickey yelled "don't stop!" "I got you baby" Ian breathed against his shoulder blade, thrusting into him relentlessly and slipping his hand beneath Mickey on the bed to jerk his cock in rhythm, "be a good boy for Daddy, cum for me."

That was all Mickey needed, with a choked off groan he erupted, his seed shooting against the bed below them. "There we go" Ian said as kept fucking him through his orgasm and soothing him through the aftershocks with a hand rubbing at his side. After a moment Mickey shoved Ian up and rolled over beneath him, pulling him back to his chest and wrapping his legs around him not wasting any time as Ian slipped easily back inside. He dropped his forehead to Mickey's along with his hips and began to thrust deeply, bringing his open mouth to mickeys and tangling their tongues together as he did so.

As his orgasm climbed he picked up the pace, breathing into Mickey’s mouth until his face dropped into his neck and he fucked into him with all his strength. Mickey clung to him, nails digging into his back and legs tight around his waist. Ian came with a shout, filling Mickey up and collapsing on top of him for a moment before sitting back on his heels and pulling out. Mickey whined at the loss but it dropped into a satisfied hum when Ian, as promised, pushed his legs up and apart and cleaned up his messy hole with his tongue, licking up every drop while Mickey watched him through hooded eyelids. When he was finished he smiled dopily up at Mickey from between his legs and made his way up to kiss his him, Mickey accepting his mouth on his and rolled them onto their sides facing each other, continuing to kiss him softly on the lips.

Ian stroked his cheek and whispered "love you Mick" "love you too firecrotch" Mickey said fondly before rolling over so Ian could pull him against his chest. Ian pulled up the blankets over them and wrapped his arm and leg over Mickey, kissing him on the cheek. "You ok babe?" He asked, "Wasn't too rough was I?" Mickey rolled his eyes, shaking his head and yawning, "you know I would bitch about it if you were." "I know" Ian said, smirking, "get some sleep now you'll need all your strength for round two". Mickey chuckled darkly and closed his eyes. Snuggling back into Ian as they both dropped off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic. Let me know what you think?


End file.
